Captive Without Chains
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: "Hello Mel." She turned to the voice with a smile as she took in the figure grinning down at her, she didn't even notice the unknown pull getting stronger. Nobody cared... that is except for Kol. See Melody 'Lottie' Mikealson and the struggles she has to overcome to live how she wants to. Request was done by ShiloCoulter


Captive Without Chains

M

Summary: _It hurt Melody to think that Kol has been daggered as well, so she felt better with a hope that Kol has survived, ran away and is now living his life the best he can as a vampire.. what she didn't know was he was in a casket right next to hers. _See Melody 'Lottie' Mikealson and the struggles she has to overcome to live how she wants to.

**Warning: Incest.. well not really - it doesn't really have a lemon because I felt it was long as it is, but it does have romance and soulmated vampires that are brother and sister. Don't like? Don't read. You can exit to stage left if you want to. Free warning. Also the request was done by ShiloCoulter : whom I am sorry for the wait.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

The lid opened to reveal something that made Damon's blue eyes widen. There was another Mikealson?! This one was beautiful, alike Rebekah with gorgeous blonde hair and she looked young .. like fifteen years old young. Even though her skin was mummified alittle it didn't take away her beauty.

**It's stranger than fiction**

**How you've decayed**

Elijah shook his head and was immediatly pushed away by Elijah's younger brother that was dressed in an era from a once upon a long time ago with brown hair that looked like it was air brushed somehow. He looked at her with soft brown eyes that Damon didn't know that anyone in this god forsaken family could have. He slowly pulled the dagger out, as if not to hurt her and said a name.

She felt something inside her slowly be pulled out, and could feel her organs slowly come to as much life as they could. As her senses came back she smelled the natural musky scent of the person that made her dead heart want to skip a beat. She knew it was wrong, she knew that there was a chance he didn't want her. He could have anyone in the world why would he want a girl that looks fifteen? She shook off the pull that was starting to come to life again. He was near and she needed to be held by him. He said her chosen nickname in a caring tone, as if to not startle her, making her think of when they were daggered.

_Blood only fuelled them both as they made their way through each town, that is until Niklaus caught up with them. He took Kol down first, and looked unforgiving into the frightened eyes of the little girl in front of him. The one that choose to travel with Kol instead of himself._

**It must be so lonely**

_"Niklaus..." _

_"Come with me, Melody." He said commandingly, as if he were talking to a disobedient pet. But did he seriously think that after staking Kol, she would come willingly? Did he seriously think she was that - a million words went through her mind trying to find a word - Stupid? Like she didn't have self preservation? Well I am anything but stupid. It's not as if she didn't care for her brother, it was because he tried to kill them every time they made an unfortunate turn over the years and when he saw them he tried to kill them._

_"No!" She denied his request stubbornly for what seemed to be the thirty thousandth time over the years and quickly took the stake out of Kol and with Klaus as her shadow. Kol will be able to live if she kept him busy but while running Klaus appeared in front of her and broke the hand she __was__ using the hide the stake._

**Lost within your ways**

_She ran and Niklaus was there, he had pity and anger swirling through his brown eyes as he drove the stake through her heart. She gasped in pain as her body went a sicking gray from the wound. He made sure he caught her before she hit the ground. His little sister was lethal when angry, yet could be such a comforting, independent sweethearted vampire you ever met. He hated to do this to any of them.. but to have to do it to one of the girls that looked up to him when she was a child ... even when she didn't understand why they left her alone, for her own safety from Mikeal, she still cared. _

**You're born alone**

_Images flashed through her eyes of a childhood of a girl that looked exactly like her. _

_"If mother cares for us so much, Bee, why does she not stand up to father for hurting us?" She asked her older sister Rebekah innocently._

_"You can't ask her to do that Melody.." Her sister tried to explain to the smaller blond girl but all she got in return was a huff and then the little girl walked away._

_She sat by a tree in the quiet shade. Nobody even tried to understand her. Nobody cared._

_"Hello Mel." She turned to the voice with a smile as she took in the figure grinning down at her, she didn't even notice the unknown pull getting stronger._

_Nobody cared... that is except for Kol._

**You die alone**

_It hurt Melody to think that Kol has been daggered as well, so she felt better with a hope that Kol has survived, ran away and is now living his life the best he can as a vampire.. what she didn't know was he was in a casket right next to hers._

"Lottie." She heard his voice, he was here and waiting for her. When her organs were all set she took the chance to open her dark royal blue eyes that matched her ring and necklace. She slowly pulled herself up into a sitting position, her beautiful white lace italian dress that reached her ankles was still on her, and took an unneeded breath.

_What year was it? Where was Kol? What about Klaus?_

In her peripheral vision she could make out a hand and when she turned she smiled, looking like how she last saw him was Kol. She took his hand, and after he helped her out of the casket she looked at Finn who had a old era clothes, older than her and Kol's then to Elijah who had a black suit type .. thing on with new shoes and a new haircut. She hugged them both then saved Kol for last, when she finally noticed someone else that wasn't her family. He was tall, taller than her at least which makes her angry because everyone she meets is, with black shaggy hair and blue eyes. He is dressed in some sort of black clothing, head to heel... literally.

**The rest is yours to fill the gap**

**The world goes on without you here**

**Adjust or just collapse**

"I'm sorry." She tried to be polite yet she was still cautious around the stranger. "My name is Lottie.. and you ... are?" She hasn't spoken close to 900 hundred years, give or take 50 more, sue her if she didn't like talking to people she didn't know. ... Not really though, because she sure didn't have money in this time frame.

The blue eyed stranger was about to answer when something interrupped him.

_"Kill me." Someone male grunted, "I know you will do it when he brings out the coffins.."_

_"You really have given up... haven't you?" A voice that made Lottie's eyes widen in fear and she hugged Kol tightly, making him comfort her and a blue eyed gaze watching her every move, as the the voice continued, "Where is the fight? Where is the ripper?"_

_The first voice grunted as Elijah and blue eyed stranger walk out into the room where they both were. "Elijah..? Why haven't you left yet?"_

_"Well, where are your manners brother?" I am not sure if he has any truthfully but if he somehow does I bet they are having more fun than any of us right now. God I need blood soon. "We forgot deseret.."_

_"What have you done?!" Niklaus whispers softly yet there is an underlining tone of danger. _

_"What have YOU done?" Elijah counters the question right back with ease, "You see I tried of hearing your vulgar promises Klaus ... we are doing this on my terms now."_

Kol and I took our que and went into the room, passing Elijah on each side. Seeing us, Niklaus ~ _Klaus_ widened his eyes at us, his hands up in defense. "Kol .. Melody.." I felt eyes on me as to the side I saw a handsome guy with copper hair and bright green eyes wide eyes look at me in confusion and curiousity.

"Long time brother." Kol stated with a dangerous tone in his voice that he never used with me as I took it upon myself to talk one of the three daggers from the compelled servant girl's tray and threw it hard into Klaus' stomach, making Kol smirk deviously as I said "And It's _Lottie_."

Klaus just got it out and didn't say a word to me about it because One: Kol was next to me, my protector. Two: he knew that he deserved it... or so I would think, god only knows what goes though this psycho hybrid's mind. And lastly Three: because Finn showed up at that moment, zipping through the room and standing in front of Klaus with one of the daggers that was left on the plate.

"Finn, don't.." But it was too late for that for Finn had already shoved it in his hand. Klaus tried to door behind him, only to be stopped as Rebekah came strutting through, making Lottie do a happy dance in her mind as she saw her sister. Rebekah stabbed him in the stomach whispering in his ear before throwing him back to have Kol catch him and pin him making him not be able to move. "This is for our mother."

Lottie was growing even more confused, and made a vow to ask Rebekah later. All because she was the littlest, doesn't mean she likes being left out of the loop.

"You can go." Elijah's voice rang out and Lottie immediatly remembered their 'Guests'. Such rude hospitality.. She looked at them, who were confused and she can only begin to imagine why as she thought about it. They were cautious thinking that they couldn't just prance out of here after seeing originals fight. Well it wasn't their place to be here, and it seems I wasn't the only one thinking it because Elijah continued. "This is _family_ business."

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik." Rebekah commented as she picked up a glass vase and chucked it at a beautiful painting.

I snorted and carefree smile was on my face as she looked at me, "We can see _that_." She smiled at me as well, her eyes giving emotion that I never would have expected from her.

"I wanted it to be for all of us.." Klaus gritted through his teeth and drawing our attention to him, "A place where we could all call home... A place we could all be a family .. none of us wouldn't have to be alone again.."

I am starting to understand him - as frightening as it may seem. He wanted to keep us away from Mikeal, a sick way of doing it but that's my hybrid brother. When Mikeal was gone though, he should have taken out the stakes and explained it to us all... was he afraid of our reaction? Did he care...? I wasn't sure, I learned not to put anything past my family

"Your right.." Elijah announced making me look at me, "None of us will be."

I followed Kol and Rebekah stood by me, grabbing my hand to show comfort that I didn't count on. She never comforted me before.. but she seems to understand that I will only be strong when I need to be... was she telling me I need to be now? A soft yet rough and firm grip on my other hand told me that yes, I did.

"We are leaving you Nik." Rebekah told him coldly and only went down a couple more degrees until she hit at least negative fourty, "Right after I kill that doppelganger wench," _There was a new doppelganger. Dang, I missed out on alot. _I thought as I watched Klaus' face drop, "Then you will be alone... always and forever."

"If you run I will hunt all of you down." Klaus stated as a fact, losing his patience and his anger was showing.

"Then you will become everything you hate," Elijah started and I cut him off by finished his sentence.

"Our father." I tried to be brave. Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Finn won't let anything happen.

"I AM THE HYBID!" Klaus roared at us and it made me jump alittle, "I CAN'T BE KILLED!" He glared at all of us, "I have nothing to _fear_ from _any of you_!"

**Is this what you wanted to be**

**Alone standing by yourself**

"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah's belief that he would find a way to open it make it rain on Klaus' parade.

In the silence the door behind us opened making us turn and in our shock we couldn't say anything, Klaus stood behind us stock still trying to form words as our mother walked passed us to him. Later she said with conviction that she wanted all of us to be a family again and while Rebekah was jumping for joy I was feeling as if something wasn't right... after all I did say before that I would never put anything past my family.

**Is this all you wanted to be**

"What is wrong with you? Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Kol glared at Klaus as he threatened at Rebekah, after seeing _his _Lottie about to kiss another boy later and claiming that she hated him before storming off, he could use something to blow off some steam.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?"

Klaus turned looked at his brother in a tux, seeing his anger was far more than what he could have possibly said to Rebekah but not caring, "Oh go back to staring at yourself." When he turned to Rebekah to yell at her more, Kol cut him off again.

"Who are you?" He said almost pleasently with a dangerous tone in the background, "My father?"

"No Kol, but you are in _my _house."

Kol stood up to him, nose to nose and eyes daring, "Then let's take this outside."

"Enough!" A female voice rang through the air that they recognized as their mother's, "Niklaus, come with me."

When he was gone, Rebekah had asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "Where is M- Lottie..?"

**Or was that a cry for help**

Lottie hung from the ceiling, crying for someone - anyone - to help her. The same blue eyes bore into her's with amusement as she cried, having no strength to move because of the vervain they pumped into her system making her feel like she was drowning in pain with no escape in sight.

**By yourself**

And just like the many times in life, Melody Rosalina Mikealson felt more alone when she was with someone else other than Kol.. it didn't make any sense to her.. yet she just went along with it. How could something so good ... be wrong?

**By yourself**

She saw Tatia's doppelganger stick half her head into the room, the wide cinnamon brown eyes she came to know being her saving grace - maybe she could make him stop? But when she pleaded, careful not to mention she was there, Tatia's doppelganger left. She found it heartbreaking that the truth was it felt like everyone turned their backs on her one time or another. What would make this new doppelganger any different?

**By yourself**

"I'll go find her." Kol volunteered after Rebekah's question, after all he was the one that caused her to run not that they all needed to know that. All because Lottie felt the pull .. didn't mean she understood. No one ever explained it to her.

**Verbal grenades**

**You throw in vain**

**I can't believe you'd stoop so low**

"Where is your family now, huh _Lottie? _This is no offense to you of course" She found out his name is Damon said, "I hope you walked away on good terms because after when I am done with you - you will be begging me to kill you. Consider this the pay back that your family did and will do."

**Of all the things you took away**

The pain was numb as he staked her now, her body had adjusted to it to make it easier. Names and faces of her family flashed through her mind as she felt herself getting pale from all the torture and no blood. It was slowly driving her insane.

**I miss my mind the most**

**Is this what you wanted to be**

**Alone standing by yourself**

"What are you doing here, _doppelganger?" _

"It's one of your family.." At Kol's confused look she described her, making him grab her neck roughly and asked where she was.

When she said the Salvatore Boarding house, he started to run away when she stopped him, "You won't kill him will you?"

**Is this all you wanted to be**

**Or was that a cry for help**

**By yourself, by yourself, by yourself**

**Is this what you wanted to be**

"If you wanted him to live you should have told him to stop instead of walking away to have her to god knows what to her!" Rebekah came out then, hearing her brother yelling and ignoring Elena she asked what was going on.

"Don't have any time, let the doppelganger tell you, I can't waste anymore time."

**Alone standing by yourself**

**Is this all you wanted to be**

**Or was that a cry for help!**

She grew weaker by the second as she hung there, Damon had left her to rot. So did Elena. Her eyes dropped for a second and the next thing she knew a bloodbag was in her mouth, and when that was finish there was another. This process continued until she found her strength to break the rope, she would have fell if Kol hadn't caught her before she hit the ground.

**It's stranger than fiction**

**How you've decayed**

"...Kol." She said as he picked her up and pushed the hair out of her face, shhing her comfortingly.

He walked up the steps and she could see the teary eyes of her family members as Kol brought her to shower. He explained to her what the pull she felt to him was, and that even though she was his sister .. at the end of the day she was his.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything.."

She kissed him softly and wrapped her arms around his, and looked into his surprised eyes. Kol always made her feel protected and now she knew why. "Promise to be gentle.."

**It must be so lonely**

"Peace, love, family and acceptance, Eh Mother?" Klaus said roughly as he looked at her with a wild glint that was in Rebekah, Elijah, and Finn's eyes as well. The look of revenge. "After seeing that? Having her go through that, my youngest sister!"

She tried to interupt him, but he interrupted her, "Well, not necessarily, let me rephrase - for the rest of the world there will be no way in hell that that is ever happening. We are family."

Rebekah nodded," No matter what."

**Lost within your ways**

The end..

Though I hope you review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much for reading. :) The song is 'Stranger than Fiction' by Five Finger Death Punch.


End file.
